


The Magic of [Mis]communication(or lack thereof)

by Tigae



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Soulmate Rejection, Angst, Child Neglect, Dad Owen - Freeform, Gray is a sneaky pranker who sneaks, Gray needs a hug, I know nothing of veterenarians, I'm a fucking Viking!, M/M, Mom Zach, Not beta read - we die like men, Pack/Clan dynamics, Slow Burn, Zach is best Momma, Zach needs a hug, Zach suddenly has a bad case of Not-the-Momma, because I love the idea of Pack feels, because that is my headcanon, but not until later, for as long as I can get the will to write slow burn, hand wavey science, not a/b/o, rough home life, soulmate, soulmate rejection, though I am not a man, with his own mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***Zach knew he would end up being his little brother's parent eventually, but he didn't think it would be so soon. He also didn't think that meeting his Soulmate so early in life would lead to a Bond Rejection. Family secrets and mate bond breakdowns leave Zach with no other choice than to take his pup and make a pack of their own.A few years later with an Exotic Veterinarian background and his Mastery just approved, Zach has been asked to join the ranks of Jurassic World's Veterinary team. It's there that he finally finds where he belongs with Gray at his side.And maybe that rejection wasn't quite what he thought it was, when Owen starts to sniff him out at work...
Relationships: Gray Mitchell & Zach Mitchell, Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Comments: 51
Kudos: 217





	1. In which angst and love fight and make hellspawn babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/gifts).

> For Chasyn, because you are a support hoe, and I support all support hoes! <3
> 
> I tried to do this as a way to explore how a rejection from a soulmate would effect the person rejected mentally as well as physically, but I don't think I got what I initially started out with. It still came out interesting.....maybe. Up to you to decide. I was gonna go for a kinda A/B/O feel, but felt that was too much for where this story was going, so I went soulmates instead, with heavy influence on the pack/clan culture differences.
> 
> (there might be some editing later, but that's later....>_>)
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

He knew. At 9 years old, he knew he was going to be taking care of his brother, no matter how much he wished he wouldn't have that responsibility so early. Just because his parents weren’t expecting them, didn’t mean that they should abandon their youngest to the sole responsibility of the oldest. He was nine, his brother only three, but that didn’t stop him from learning of their importance to their parents. Or lack thereof.

Zach’s parents were clan, but he knew he and Gray would eventually be pack. They both hated how clans were run, and the thought of pack, a place that would welcome them with smiles and 100% acceptance no matter their relation, was all they could hope for. Their clan was cold, like a harsh winter in the middle of summer.

Packs and clans were two completely different family lifestyles, and not in the normative animal style either. Clans were the family units that were on the small to large size, a few or more single families of 3 to 5, and fairly passive. They stuck to their small dens in larger cities surrounded by other clans they might get along with, and were more interested in their own personal clans progression. 

Packs were usually family-oriented groups of 8 or so many more, usually in the smaller towns and more rural areas. They are one giant unit answering to one leading pair, and are a force of nature in human skin. Similar to a wolf pack, but still with human vanities. Packs are family oriented, but that doesn’t always mean blood. Family to pack means that you get along with the pack, are useful to the pack, and will support the pack, whether as a whole or as individuals. Pack is a family of choice.

Their life at home wasn't great, but it wasn't horrible either. Their parents were fighting a lot, but nothing had gotten to the physical point. Yet. Gray couldn't take all the yelling, and would come to Zach's room to hide from it. Noise cancelling headphones and cuddles helped retain some normalcy for the pup. Their parents fighting was getting to the point of throwing things. He wasn't sure he wanted Gray here much longer. 

Though the moment they tried to touch Gray with intent to harm, the gloves were off. He had adopted and imprinted on the pup at birth, and only reinforced that bond when he became primary caretaker for him. 

Zach's parents aren't mates. They never found theirs, or never bothered looking. They got together because one night together accidentally ended up with him. They didn't have the best relationship, but then unhappy and umated pairings didn’t usually procreate either. It was spiritual biology. He was a surprise. The only reason they stayed together was because pups needed the stability of pack/clan. Without it, they might grow to be slightly unstable...or majorly, in the case of that dumbass bully that tried to beat Gray up. 

Zach grinned to himself. That kid had a lesson learned that day. The weeks suspension was worth it.

Six years after him and a drunken New Years party, Gray was born. 

That didn't make their parents any happier, but they tried to keep positive vibes for the newborn. 

Gray grew up a genius, easily excitable. And easily suppressed. 

It hurt though, that their parents were arguing so often. That Gray had to hear it. He knew his parents loved them, they just weren't caretakers, and the thing that scared him the most was that they didn't want them anymore.

If they could just stay together for a few more years, pretend they weren't fighting, he would get Gray out of here the moment he came of age. He wouldn't have had to secretly file for emancipation and custody. He was already raising Gray, moving out with him would only help him in the long run. Support his pup before he suffocated from the negative effects of being in a pseudo-hostile environment. 

All he could do at the moment was lament being made to mature faster than he should have been, and take care of the child he claimed as his. 

And try to endure until the results came back.

\------------------------------------------

They were getting a visit from his Mom's sister. An Aunt Claire. He didn't recall ever seeing her, but he has heard of her.

The absent and possibly ostracized sister who took her solitary controlling personality and ran a major business just like a ruling pair.

Zach knew she was coming, but didn't know she was bringing company. He had taken over the duties of cooking from his mother; not that she couldn't cook, just that she got distracted with arguments (dinner usually burned if he didn't make it), so he was unprepared to feed more than the five people he assumed would be at the house. He now had to dish out an extra three plates. 

Claire had brought her PA Zara, who she  
actually be paired with; Vic Hoskins, an imitation leader that smelt of deceit and violence even through his scent blockers; and Owen Grady, another leader whose eyes he could feel almost boring into his soul.

Zach didn't look a single one in the eyes, staring just off center and merely nodding his head at introductions, then scuttling back to the kitchen to finish dinner as the adults spoke.

Dinner was quiet, the adults distant and not wanting to speak while he and Gray were there. As neither were at presenting age, they weren't wanted for the conversation that was going to be about them. Even if Zach had a job and an apartment, they would still exclude him. 

Not saying he didn't. If the adults conversation didn't go well, he had already planned to move out with Gray. He'd been working at the exotic animals veterinarian down the street from school as an apprentice for a few years, earning himself the ability to become emancipated and grant custody of his pup to his sole custody. He'd been recording all the fights his parents have been having while at the same time preventing Gray from hearing them, and noting all the neglect they've both undergone from them.

It wouldn't do Gray any good to hear those, though he couldn't block them all. They were fighting over who got to keep Gray, but completely ignoring the existence of Zach. They were the terms of the divorce. His mom was always the worst about him. His dad didn't want him much, but at least had a kind word every once in a while. 

He had the paperwork already filed; custody and emancipation, proof of sustainability, proof of ability to provide for a minor, his GED. The lawyers he was able to find through his boss had done a really good job, and he had gotten a response confirming everything in the mail this morning. He was going to broach the subject with them tonight, but the company stalled that.

As his mom asked him and Gray to leave, he couldn't help but notice the look his aunt gave him. Pity mixed with regret. Quickly looking forward as he ushered Gray away, he pondered over the regret. Not quite caring enough to ask, he continued shuffling out, barely catching the faces of Vic and Zara, the former giving him a strange look of dark consideration and the latter a neutral face, already focusing back on Claire and her phone.

His eyes locked onto Owen's, and they widening at the sudden rush of chemicals in his brain as the thought 'Mate' fluttered around in his head. Owen's eyes widened in shock, then shuttered, closing briefly before opening again. 

Owen looked straight at him, and he could see his mouth forming the words that would change his life, and prove his outlook towards the future in this clan. 

A strong "Oh hell no" silently shaped Owen's lips, and Owen looked back to the adults, joining in the conversation with no regard to the boy in the doorway, struggling to breathe through the mate rejection suddenly forced into his brain and soul and the need to grab his brother and leave.

He staggered down the hall to his room, where Gray hugged him tight and cried out as he collapsed to the floor, body shuddering through the chemical and hormonal cocktail of rejection singing through his veins. 

Mates were the match to you. The opposite and the same as you. The one who would hold you as you cried, would laugh when you were happy. Would be there with you and for you. There were 2 ways to find your mate. Scent or eye contact. Zach had been impeding his scent ever since he found out he was going to be Gray’s parent, and was using a special medication to block his scent receptors. It's why he didn't make eye contact with anyone either. Ever. 

Rejection led to the rejected going through a chemical and hormonal overload, changing the base of 'him' and restructuring it to someone who could survive without their other half. Most survived it, some didn't. Most rejected never took a spouse or partner after that, their cold outlook on life off putting for practically everyone. Packs and clans were also hard for them to integrate into. The only positive interactions they had afterwards were pups. Mostly their own, but sometimes stranger-pups depending on the situation. 

As he shuddered through the pain of his mate refusing him, he bit his lip to keep quiet. No need to worry his parents. Not like they'd care, but then again neither would the strangers. Gray was smart enough to remain silent, though his tears were enough for Zach. 

Standing at the yelling he could suddenly hear so much clearer from downstairs, he calmed his expression into one of a neutral party. As the yelling grew louder, he stiffened. It was easier to hear his parents and Aunt Claire now. Shuffling to the hallway, he and Gray sat at the top of the stairs and listened as his mom's voice filtered up.

"....should take him back, since you're doing so well and settled in one spot! You know I never wanted him! He's not mine!"

"Karen, please! I don't have time for him! Running this business takes all of it! I can't just drop that for him!" Claire was angry and frustrated, her tone of voice pinched.

Karen didn't back down "But you can drop everything to sleep with my fiance and get pregnant?!"

Silence.

Zach stiffened, slowly standing and walking back to his and his pup's rooms and grabbing the ditch bags he had filled out 3 months ago in preparation for moving. He's already got Gray's room set up in his apartment.

Gray padded silently behind Zach, bag hung over his shoulder and tears in his eyes.

"Are you gonna be okay Mama?"

Sparing a smile for his pup, Zach replied "I will be."

The dining room was silenced as Zach and Gray walked in. He tossed a manila folder in front of his parents. 

"Zach, wha-"

"Emancipation and custody papers, all properly filed and approved as of this morning. I'm moving out, and Gray is coming with me as my pup."

Staring his mother and father in the eyes, he curled a lip. 

"You're more than welcome to fight it, but the video and audio recordings I sent to the lawyers of both of you arguing over who should be privileged enough to keep Gray, but burdened with taking me were proof enough, not to mention the neglect.” Side-eying Claire, he faced Karen once more. “Now I understand why you didn't want me. I'm not even yours. The mother I was “raised” by, nor the mother who birthed me."

His eyes slid over to Claire again, nothing but cold contempt reflected in them. 

"And isn't that a surprise. My aunt is my birth mother. And she's not even aunt enough to visit for the holidays. Now the neglect makes sense. It’s genetic.”

Straightening up and turning back to his moth-...no, to Karen and Scott, he added, "My contact information is in there. You can call to set up a visitation with Gray."

Scott's mouth was dropped in shock, Claire was silently watching and Karen. Well, the way she always refused to look him in the eyes, or blamed him for every issue explained so much. 

"Wha-, but how? Why are you doing this?! This isn't real! Go back to your room!"

Zach raised an eyebrow, turning towards the door. His voice was strong, but quiet, giving no indication to the turmoil going on inside.

"How? By getting a job, saving up to get an apartment, and getting lawyers. Why? Because I've been taking care of my pup since I was 9! And with all the yelling and fighting, you weren't exactly quiet." He breathed in slowly through his nose. "Why stay where we….I, am not wanted?"

Turning fully, he nudged Gray. "Come along pup, time to go home."

Gray nodded and followed, sniffing quietly with tears in his eyes.

The ringing silence behind them only got louder, yet no one spoke as they walked out the door.

"This is the beginning of a happier time, pup. We'll pull through, and you can grow up big and strong, smart enough to do whatever you want."

With that, Zach led Gray home. 

\-----------------------------------

Owen's eyes widened as he made eye contact with the older kid, and felt the connection take hold. He was so young! His eyes fluttered closed, and he opened them only to see the kids face again. "Oh hell no." 

He could see the kid shudder and his eyes closed. The connection closed off, and he turned back to the yelling he had completely ignored till now. And was still ignoring, to be honest. It wasn't until Karen yelled out he started to pay attention again.

"But you can drop everything to sleep with my fiance and get pregnant?!"

Silence.

What? What the hell? Claire had a kid? The poor thing. Having a mother that gave them up.

His eyes darted back over to the doorway where a stone faced Zach was holding a bag and a folder, the younger one behind him holding a bag as well.

He silently watched as the poker faced kid tossed a folder on the table in front of the yelling women.

"Zach, wha-"

"Emancipation and custody papers, all properly filed and approved as of this morning. I'm moving out, and Gray is coming with me as my pup."

Owen's mouth gaped open. What the what?!

"You're more than welcome to fight it, but the video and audio recordings I sent to the lawyers of both of you arguing over who should be privileged enough to keep Gray, but burdened with taking me were proof enough, not to mention the neglect. Now I understand why you didn't want me. I'm not even yours. The mother I was raised by, nor the mother who birthed me."

Watching the kid ...no, not a kid anymore, it seems. He watched the young man's eyes slide over to Claire, and Owen's jaw dropped again. 

What the fuck?!

"And isn't that a surprise. My aunt is my birth mother. And she's not even aunt enough to visit for the holidays. Now the neglect makes sense. It’s genetic.”

What the fucking 

"My contact information is in there. You can call to set up a visitation with Gray."

Scott's mouth was dropped in shock, Claire was silently watching with, was that regret and despair?, and Karen's face was turning purple.

"Wha-, but how? Why are you doing this?! This isn't real! Go back to your room!"

Owen couldn't believe the real life soap opera he was forced to come witness. Blackmail on his future boss, and the knowledge he had a mate waiting for him(as soon as he aged a bit). His too young mate was definitely worth the wait if this was how he took care of his brother. Just picturing him taking care of their pups in the future made him feel all sorts of good things.

"How? By getting a job, saving up to get an apartment, and getting lawyers. Why? Because I've been taking care of my pup since I was 9! And with all the yelling and fighting, you weren't exactly quiet. Why stay where we….I, am not wanted?"

He stared. Blatantly stared. That was hot, but also worrisome. Now he had a mate, too young for now, and he was going to be out on his own where anything could happen to him. 

"Come along pup, time to go home."

And with those final words, Owen watched his future walk out the door, and he wouldn't see him again for another six years, no matter how hard he searched once he knew Zach was of age.


	2. In which time and scent argue and make sexy growls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot buildups smack Zach in the face, and nose plugs will be a requirement in Owen's future.

Through the next six years, Karen and Scott only stopped to visit Gray once. Zach hadn’t even expected that one time, to be honest. 

Though the personality shift from his rejection gave some people pause, Gray took it in stride after Zach explained what had happened. Where he used to be outgoing and friendly, ready with a kind word for almost everyone, he was stand-offish with everyone except Gray, who he showered with all the love he had to give, and the occasional pup that crossed his path.

When he finally turned eighteen, he grabbed a from-home teaching syllabus for Gray, and traveled for his work. He hit his majority shortly after, though he hid away from the world until his hormones were in balance again. 

Having apprenticed to a specialty veterinarian for five, almost six years, and participating in his journeyman studies for close to four years, he was in the final stages of gaining his mastery. At 22, Zach would be one of the youngest in his field with a mastery. 

Zach loved working with animals. They couldn't disappoint you. They either wanted to be loved by you or wanted to eat you. They wanted food, water and young. They wanted their young to grow strong. 

He loved the hyper intelligent and unique creatures. Elephants, tigers, wolves, dolphins. If they cared for their young the way he did Gray, he was happiest with them. His favorite were the wolf packs; family oriented, a structured society in groups of 8 or more, fiercely protective. He’s worked with dolphins, monkeys, a gorilla, and even a komodo dragon. Though the monitor kind of adopted him before it died of old age. He was over 30 years old. 

He only had one month left to go for his mastery, and he had just been contacted by the head vet of Jurassic World. He didn't quite know what to think of the offer. 

On the one hand, Gray was super stoked. He loved dinosaurs, almost to the point of obsession.

On the other hand, he found out his not-mother-aunt ran it.

On the other other hand, this would give his CV the boost it needs to help him get his doctorate after his mastery is completed.

Zach was really wanting to work with dinosaurs, but the slightest chance of him seeing his not-the-momma was really making him turn away from it in favor of the preserve that wanted him to take a look at their new wolf cubs.

Chancing a glance at Gray was Zach’s biggest mistake. 

“For eff’s sake! Put those eyes away! And suck that lip back in!”

Gray had pulled out the ultimate puppy face; bottom lip wavering, eyes watering, a hopeful look on his blushing cheeks. Zach blew out a heavy sigh and slumped against the couch.

“You are a horrible pup. Awful! Why would you do that to me? And how?! You’re sixteen, that shouldn’t work!”

Gray’s face broke out into a huge grin and he jumped into the air, whooping loudly.

“I knew you would take it! Thanks Mama!”

Zach leaned his head back against the cushions, a groan leaving his throat.

“You know this means we’ll be seeing Claire, right? She runs the park. I’ve purposefully been staying away from them when none of them decided we were worth the effort.”

Gray frowned for a second then smiled another smaller smile, leaning into Zach to give him comfort. “Maybe she won’t even know. If she manages something as huge as Jurassic World, she might not have time to go through every single new hire they get. Besides, weren’t you invited by the head vet there? I doubt that even passed her desk. Seems more like a security and medical kind of thing. You know,HR.”

Zach rubbed the line of his brow, puffing out a breath. “I suppose,” he says. He wasn’t so sure, but there’s a small chance that she even remembers him and Gray. His name might be one in a hundred. “But we need to be careful. Not only is it an island full of dinosaurs, but there’s crazy people there too. I mean, they work with dinosaurs.”

Gray gave him the most nonplussed face he has ever seen. It was art. “You were adopted by a komodo dragon and lived with a pack of wolves for 3 months. Dinosaurs are just the next level of weird for you.”

Zach forced out a small laugh. 

“Yeah, weird,” a pause, then “fine. Let me send a reply and we’ll see what happens.”

\-------------------------------------

The month passed quickly. His mastery behind him as a folded piece of paper stuffed in his bag, and he and Gray were on their way to Jurassic World. 

The island was beautiful. Crystal blue water, clear skies, the cries of dinosaurs in the background.

Stepping off the boat, Zach grabbed Gray’s hand and lead him towards the sign that had ‘Employee Entrance’ overhead. Pulling his paperwork out, he motioned for Gray to do the same. Filling out the proper paperwork for housing, they were given keys to an apartment and Zach was given his employee badge while Gray was given an employee's child pass.

He was told to be in the employee canteen at noon to meet his boss, so he steered Gray to where their home would be for the foreseeable future to unpack and relax for a few minutes.

\-----------------------------------------

The canteen was noisy. Almost to the point of painfully noisy. Zach had sent Gray off to enjoy the park on his own, only because trying to keep the budding dinosaur enthusiast holed up in their apartment would be a Bad Idea. Zach was not willing to clean up after that tantrum.

Dr. Sean Karden was lead Vet here, and it didn’t take long for Zach to spot him. He was tall, grey-bearded, and even though his stance and bearing screamed danger, he was proudly wearing his vocation in an off-yellow doctor’s coat. That might have to do with dealing with predators in general though. Most of the colleagues he worked with practically exuded danger in everything they did, no matter their personality. 

Zach strode up to Dr. Karden and held his hand out, already greeting him. “Zach Mitchell. Pleasure to meet you Dr. Karden.”

Dr. Karden returned the handshake with a firm grip. “Glad you could join us on this island of extinct self preservation. Call me Sean.” He swept his eyes up Zach’s form. “Though I have to say, you look pretty young for your mastery.” 

Zach sent him a tight lipped smile. “Yeah, well when you start at 12, you get that head start most kids aren’t thinking about. And it’s Zach.”

Sean threw his head back and barked out a laugh. “I think you’ll do great here with that attitude!” He started moving towards the food line. “Eaten yet? I haven’t, and I’m famished!”

Zach shook his head and followed, grabbing a tray and loading up. “Not yet. Unloaded at the new place and sent my pup off to play in the park.”

Sean quirked a brow and sent him another look. “A pup? Is he old enough to be out on his own?”

Zach tilted his head, but remained unreadable. “Gray is sixteen. He’s able to watch out for himself just fine.”

The look on Sean’s face was enough for him to leave the rest as a mystery. Amusement made a brief stop on his face until he started eating his meal. Sean stared a second longer, then followed suit. 

\--------------------------------------------

“We’re going to get you started with some of the smaller dinos. Baby dinos. We’re going to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo for check ups!”

Zach nodded, walking alongside Sean towards the pens holding some of the babies away from the people. Entering from the opposite side, Zach hung back a bit and watched as the babies turned at the noise, sniffed the air and started to clamor for Sean’s attention. He huffed a laugh at watching Sean get dogpiled by gigantic babies. 

Hearing the huff, one of the baby trikes turned towards him, braved a few steps in his direction, then picked up his scent. The baby trike warily made his way over, sniffed him again, then rubbed his sides along Zach’s legs. Zach was almost bowled over. 

“Ha ha! Looks like she likes ya!”

Zach rolled his eyes, then bent over to pat the trike on the snout. “Better than being dogpiled under hundreds of pounds of lizard. It helps she’s cute.”

The checkups only took a few minutes each. All of the babies were healthy, and all shots updated. 

“That wasn’t so bad. They can feel the care you have for them.” Sean scratched at his hairy cheek, a thoughtful expression on his face. “You might need to drop the blockers though. The only reason they were wary to begin with was because they couldn’t get a good sniff of you.”

Zach paused and tilted his head. “I forgot I was even taking them. It’s become such a force of habit, that I don’t register it.” He shook his head. “I’ll wean myself off them over the next few weeks. 10 years is a long time to clear out.”

Sean gave him a hard look. “You do realize taking them that young could have affected you in a negative way, yes?”

Zach nodded. “Yes, but I also didn’t need more on my plate at that time than I already had, so I got an apprenticeship and got the scent blockers.” He stopped and glanced up at the sky. “It helped I was very good at ignoring details.”

Sean prised him with an unreadable look, then moved on. “Life happens, understandable. Just don’t let it define you. Instead let it guide you to who you really are.”

Zach gave him a close-mouthed smile, eyes grateful. “Thank you. I’ve tried my best by Gray, but in doing so I’ve let myself go in the process.”

“I’ll have to meet this pup of yours. Bring him by the office sometime soon.”

Zach nodded. “I’ll bring him by tomorrow if I can get him away from the rides.”

Barking out another laugh Sean agreed, then left for the office himself. “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow. 7 am. And come ready to be either pounced or covered in dino vomit and shit!”

Zach turned and started walking back to his new home, hand raised in a half-wave in agreement of the terms.

\------------------------------------------

Zach and Gray had stopped by the vet’s office first thing that following morning, and he regretted it instantly. Gray and Sean got on like a house on fire. It was his nightmares come to life. Every chance they had over the next few weeks they were conspiring together, pranking some of the other vets and vet techs, and getting pranked in return.

All the regret.

He was just lucky they took his request seriously and left all the big pranks for everyone but him. Not that he doesn’t enjoy watching them happen to other people, which they can never tell because he doesn’t laugh until he’s at home, but he’d probably end up ruining the prank with his lack of response. 

Almost three months later and Zach was clean of scent blockers, was firmly ensconced in work, and had been adopted by no less than all the babies, a herd of Trikes, and 2 different predators; one of the Baryonyx and good old Rexie. Though getting adopted by herbivores was expected and the lack of tension with the Baryonyx was a nice bonus, the Tyrannosaurus was extremely surprising. She didn’t really get along with anyone, and by getting along he means she doesn’t chase him around trying to eat him and/or turn him into a chew toy. She gave a large sniff in his direction from the scaffolding, snorted out with a shake of her head and turned back into her paddock. Sean had given him a look and told him deadpan he was taking over her care.

Zach loved every minute of it. 

Locking his apartment door behind him, he headed out to work.

\--------------------------------------

“Hold!”

The raptors skidded to a complete stop, screeches of disgruntlement being voiced loudly as they turned as one unit to look up at him.

“Don’t look at me in that tone of voice!” Owen hollered at the pack. “You know it’s catch and release. No eating the pig!”

Owen grabbed the bucket at his feet, grabbing a fat rat and tossing it into the paddock. “Have a snack before I toss an actual pig in there. You still have a visit with Doc Karden this afternoon.” He dumped the rest into the paddock, watching as his girls all claimed their own.

It was time for the girls yearly check up, and Doc Karden was one of the best when it came to dealing with his girls. Though he wasn’t looking forward to the week of being ignored. His girls really didn't like shots. Or being sedated. Luckily, this was just a standard checkup, so the cages they all despised equally should do for today. 

Doc Kaden's truck pulled up as he stepped off the catwalk, parking right next to the cages. He stepped into the stable as Doc Kaden took out his med bag, grabbing his girls' attention and directing them to their muzzles. 

"Doc, nice of you to join us on this lovely growly day!" Owen spread his arms wide. "My girls are looking forward to seeing you!"

Sean snorted, eyeing the four Raptors, all of which were eyeing him. "Owen, nice to see you haven't grown up yet. How are the most wonderful girls in the park? If only my other patients were as well behaved as you."

The girls chittered at him, a pleased look settling in their eyes. They loved being acknowledged as an attentive, viable pack. "Now you've done it!" Owen exclaimed, hand them wildly into the air, "you're sweet talking them! Now they'll never listen to me again!" Sean hmmphed at him, taking his time looking them over, starting with Blue and ending with Charlie. 

"They're all done! Perfect health as usual, though it looks like Echo has gained a few kilos.” Sean patted Echo’s jaw. “Has someone been getting spoiled?”

Owen blustered and Echo screeched a protest. “I would  
-!”

Sean busted out into a belly laugh. “I’m teasing! She’s perfectly fine.”

Echo’s indignant shriek echoed across the paddock, followed by Owen’s guffaws as he reached up and opened the cages. The girls ran out into the main paddock, Echo’s head high and facing away in pique. 

Sean’s chuckles petered out as he packed his bag, cracking his back as he stood back up and hand reaching out for a friendly shake. “As always, it was a pleasure making sure your pack is at the peak of health, like normal.” 

“Pleasure was all you-...” Owen’s face scrunched up in the middle of the shake, grip tightening. He leaned forward, stepping closer as he took a couple of lights sniffs, another step forward and a larger intake. 

“Owen, what are you doing?!” Sean tried to pull his hand back, but he couldn’t jar the strong clasp.

Owen leaned in closer, inhaling deeply. “What is that smell? I know that smell. It’s delicious!” 

Sean jolted Owen’s hand with a mini cattle prod, shaking his own hand out. “What is wrong with you?” Sean looked back up at Owen, brows furrowed. Owen’s eyes were dilated, fully blown out to the outer ring of his iris, and he was frozen in place, stiff as a board and breathing in huge lungfuls of air from Sean’s direction. 

“You have a new smell. It’s delicious. Makes want to find it and devour it.” Owen’s voice went from his normal playful tone to a deep growl, his posture dropping into a light crouch, shoulders hunching in and arms spreading just past shoulder-width, fingers curled into claws. He looked like one of his raptors on the hunt. “What does that smell belong too? I haven’t scented it around you.”

Sean’s nose crinkled, one brow raising in thought as he went over what he would have been around in the last six months since he’s been out here. “Well, I haven’t tried anything new, and no new babies since the new Trikes came out. The only real difference is the new guy and his pup-no way!” Sean’s eyes focused on Owen, taking in and cataloguing every movement and shift. A light sparked, and a smirk formed under his beard. 

“I found myself a new employee. He’s been in the Vet business for ten years, and I recommended him to join me here at Jurassic World, hopefully to take over if anything happens to me. He’s really smart and dedicated, an expert in standardized predators. He lived with a wolf pack and was adopted by a Komodo dragon. He’s also been adopted by Rexy. Well, as adopted as you can get by a cranky old Tyrannosaur.” His smirk widened into a grin. “He has a pup.” Owen’s shoulders sagged a minute bit, then straightened again at Sean’s next words. “He’s also single.”

Owen’s eyes went from full dilation to full contraction, body twitching and trembling as he tried to remain calm and still. Sean’s lips tilted into a sly smile, side-eyeing Owen as he walked back to his truck. “He’s cute too.”

Owen full-body shuddered, a light growl leaking out of his throat from behind clenched teeth.

Sean slammed the door on his truck, then cranked the engine as he rolled the window down. The sly smirk on his face now looked utterly terrifying. “Give me at least an hour to get out of the way, then hunt to your hearts content.”

Owen’s chest was visibly vibrating with how sub-vocal his growl had gotten. His hands were in a perpetual state of clenching and unclenching, weight shifting from his back leg to his front, ready to run.

“Oh,” Sean continued as he threw the truck into drive, “his name is Zach.” With that he stepped on the gas and hauled ass out of there.

The roar Owen released on hearing the name to match the scent echoed in Sean’s ears as he sped down the road cackling loudly.

\--------------------------------------

On the other side of the island, Zach lifted his head into the air, a look of doom falling onto his face as his whole frame shivered. Something had changed, and it was coming for him.


	3. In which emotions and sexy meet and make flustered fangirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Zach gets stalked, Owen stalks Zach, and they finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Chasyn, NamelessIceGoddess and wolfdog23 for the help this chapter. Was very much appreciated and needed.

Zach barely suppressed the shudder traveling down his back. That feeling of someone walking over his grave, where he was continuously being watched, wouldn’t leave him. Making sure all his belongings were on him, Zach kept walking forward instead of taking this next turn to get to his office. Maybe the feeling will go away around the next corner? But it only got stronger, like it was following him. He was almost bordering on panic, a feeling he hadn’t felt in years. Eyes canvassing the entire area like it was hatching day, looking for anything out of place, he started to power walk. Nothing looked out of place, but the feeling persisted.

It’s been like that all week. The first day was that sense of foreboding, like an ‘End of the World’ change was going to happen at any minute. Days 2 through 5 had been even more nerve-racking than the last. Anxiety steadily building up in his brain here it hadn’t played a part in his life for over 6 years. It was getting concerning. Something must be very wrong with him to suddenly start feeling things like anxiety and fear.

Quick-stepping around the next corner, Zach broke out into a full out run trying to escape the eyes that surreptitiously followed him everywhere. His office door came into view, and he slammed it open, shutting it just as hard to block out the gaze that rarely left him. Shaking a little, he leaned against the door to steady himself before straightening and walking over to the front desk. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Maybe he caught an illness? Deciding that Sean was his go to for the strange, he double checked to make sure the door was locked before heading further into the office searching out the Head Vet. His shoulders loosened with every step he took further into the building, the penetrating stare no longer locked onto him.

Sean had broken out into loud guffaws, bending in half he was laughing so hard when he heard Zach’s question. After calming down, Sean straightened and gave Zach a small smile. “Sounds like someone found out you were here.” Crossing his arms loosely akimbo, Sean leaned against his desk and looked Zach straight in the eyes. “It sounds like your mate has made his interest known in one of the most unsubtle ways I’ve ever heard.” He closed his eyes, fingers reaching up to massage his nose while muttering under his breath. “Really, stalking?! That’s how you’re going to do it?”

Zach’s eyes narrowed. “You know who that person is?” He paused; arms crossed over his chest in a defensive position. “I see you’ve been talking to Gray.” His eyes dropped down and to the side. He was feeling…uncomfortable with this conversation. With this entire situation. That man was searching him out? Hadn’t he done enough damage to him already? Why was he making Zach so much more miserable? He didn’t understand!

“Zach! ZACH! Calm down! You’re heading into a panic att-!” Sean’s voice was like background noise, far away but still noticeable. Zach latched onto those words as his vision tunneled and faded. He came back to soft mutterings from both Sean and Gray, hands lightly carding through his hair and his head in Gray’s lap. 

“…What happened?” He asked softly, eyes opening and blinking slowly to adjust to the low light in the room, seeking out Sean’s features. “I…I don’t understand. I was rejected over six years ago. Why is this happening? It shouldn’t be possible!”

Sean’s face went through a series of expressions before settling on understanding. “I see. I had guessed, but never thought it was actually true.” He sighed, scrubbing rough hands over his face. “Let’s just say, when I saw Owe- “A rough sound interrupted him. He squinted at Zach and Gray, Gray’s face holding a smirk but shaking his head no, and Zach’s face going pinched and closed off. An obstinate expression settles on Sean’s face. “When I saw Owen earlier this week, he apparently could smell you on me, even though I hadn’t seen you for a few days. He looked about ready to molest me! And let me tell you, I’m not ok with that! I have my own partner, thank you very much!” Gray burst into laughter, almost dropping Zach’s head off his lap. “He was very intense in his scenting. He knew who you were, but asked me just to make sure he wasn’t fooling himself. As soon as your name left my lips, he pretty much lost all control in himself. The roar he let out was deafening.”

Zach’s eyes widened as he sat up. “You mean that feeling I got was because of HIM?! I’ve been going out of my mind feeling stalked and watched at all hours because he’s been spying on me!” Zach stood up, feet leading him into an aggressive pacing of the room. The anger spreading through Zach at this was reaching a boiling point. “He rejected me! Why is he doing this now?”

Gray was the voice of logic in this conversation now. “Ever think he might actually want you, but you were too young at the time? You were only 16 at the time.” He paused, taking in the way Zach was holding himself, then continued carefully. “He might have been trying to protect both of you. You were very young, even though you were emancipated. He might have wanted to wait until you hit your majority before going anywhere in a full relationship.” Another, shorter pause to consider his phrasing. “The age difference might have thrown him off. Isn’t he in his 30’s now?” He looked to Sean for confirmation. “He’s 33,” Sean stated, “going on 12.”

Zach tried to calm himself down, but the panic was still on the edges of his mind. “So, you think he rejected a teenager because the teenager was too young, but didn’t realize it would seem like an actual rejection to said teenager? Seriously?!” Zach shook his head, body in a defensive posture. “I…I need to leave! I’ll be back in tomorrow…”

Zach grabbed his bag and ran out the door, hoping to get back to his apartment before the eyes would find him again. He needed to reset himself, re-center. Re-orient himself to suddenly feeling things again. He was going to end up in another panic attack if he didn’t get home soon. He had known this island was a bad idea.

Zach’s body stalled suddenly just inches from his front door. The hunted feeling had just jacked up to 11. He was unmistakably prey, and he had a good idea of who his hunter was. Zach struggled to move, but couldn’t get his body to shift that last little bit to enter his safe haven. Turning his head, Zach tried to pinpoint him, but couldn’t find him. Finally, Zach managed to move his arm and quickly unlocked his door, forcing himself inside before slamming it shut and locking it. He didn’t know how he was going to survive working here, much lest the rest of the day.

\--------------------------------------

Owen had barely jogged into the park before that scent hit his nose. He followed it everywhere it had been before he found the source. A young man was standing next to a baby trike, and a young teenager was next to him. He was feeding the trike a bottle filled with a food/medicine mixture, crouching slightly to rub the Trike’s nose. Owen eyed him up and down. Zach was sexy as hell. All lean muscles and tall build. Smelled like heaven in human form. Smelled like his.

He had ended up watching him over the course of the week, learning about him and his job, the people he interacted with. Which was only two people on the regular oddly enough. Doc Kaden and Zach’s pup, a teenager named Gray. He would have assumed that Zach would have made a bunch of friends by now with how long he’s been on the island, but he had only seen Zach smile at Gray. That was the only part he couldn’t figure out.

Throughout that time, he found that Zach could detect his presence and was getting skittish the longer he watched him. He tried hiding his aura, but that seemed to make Zach hyper focus more on him. He could see the young male getting more agitated as time went on. So, he focused on Zach harder and watched as he ran. Literally. He ran into his office and hid away from him.

Owen sat back on his heels and smirked. Looks like his little mate isn’t on to him yet. This could be fun. He stood and stretched, casually walking out from the shrubbery he was lounging in to walk back towards Zach’s apartment. He’d be back before long, and Owen planned on being there to keep him flustered and on his toes. 

Settling himself in an obscure corner out of view of Zack, but keeping his view unimpeded, he waited. Sure enough, an hour or so later Zach came almost hurtling into the hallway, only to completely freeze outside his door when Owen ramped his gaze up to a full-on piercing stare. Owen was really impressed with Zach, and proud. Not many were able to move after a gaze like that was focused on them. Zach was strong. A smile cut across Owen’s lips that would have terrified anyone with any common sense. He wanted Zach, and he would get him.

\---------------------------------

Zach had managed to steel his nerves and left to the canteen for dinner, but only after a full triple-sweep of the area for scorching stares. Feeling it safe at the moment, he wandered in and stood in line, waiting for his turn at the buffet. A sharp smell hit his nose, making it crinkle in almost disgust. A heavy sniff from behind him and foul-smelling breath passing over his shoulder meant he was about to be hit on. Again. By another asshole. He was on a fucking island; you would think there would be less assholes.

“Well hello,” an oily voice spoke from behind, “What’s a pretty thing like you doing here? Shouldn’t you be wining and dining in Winston’s? We can go together.” Zach sighed, deciding ignoring him would be the best thing for now. There were too many people around for him to break this guys face. Walking forward and grabbing a tray, he missed the angry look on the guys face but not the bitter smell that added to the already awful scent. Zach could almost feel the hand reaching out for him.

He stiffened as an underlying scent suddenly sprang to the forefront of his senses, delicious with a spicy undertone. Two hands reach around from behind him and thread under his arms to wrap around his middle, one arm over his stomach and the other just over the bottom of his ribcage. A rough-shaven chin nuzzled into his neck and took a deep inhale, a light growl rumbling out from deep within the chest pressed against his back. Zach couldn’t help but freeze in shock, then almost completely relax into the hold. This was his mate! Who was hugging him?! 

Gray’s words had been circling in his head all day. Maybe there was some truth to them, and he wouldn’t know for sure until he actually sat down and spoke with Owen. But right now, it looked like Owen was saving Smellyrude guy from being decked. And maybe a lawsuit against Zach.

The words spoken into his throat were vibrating against his back, the voice was just that low. “And just how is my lovely mate doing today?” Zach trembled, arms coming up to wrap around Owen’s and a shaky smile settling on his lips. He could feel Owen tilt his head towards the Smellyrude guy. “Is this guy bothering you?”

Zach almost shook his head, but the nose under his jaw dissuaded that idea. A tongue came out for a kitten lick as Zach tried for a coherent answer. “Uh, no. He was just….asking a question….?” A hum ran through Zach’s body, and Owen squeezed a little tighter before releasing Zach from his hold, one arm sliding up and around Zach’s shoulders to pull him into Owen’s side. 

Zach finally caught his first glance of Owen since the rejection. Owen was even more distracting than he remembered. The man was absolutely edible! Temptingly muscular with a side of rugged sensuality that Zach was having a hard time digesting. He also had a distinctively sensual air about him that altogether made his face heat and his lower belly clench. Why was this definition of red-blooded male suddenly here? And what was going on with his own emotions? And why was Owen’s hand sliding down from his shoulder to his chest?! 

Zach had missed half the conversation Owen had been having with Smellyrude guy, but was able to catch his name at the tail-end of the conversation. Smellyrude guy was Hoskins. Zach remembered that name from all those years ago. No wonder he wanted to break the guys face.

Zach side-eyed Owen as Hoskins stomped away in a huff, subtly trying to remove himself from Owen’s grip and failing. “We need to talk.” Owen turned to fully face Zach, that piercing gaze coming back with full force and the grin on his lush lips wicked. “Uh…please?”

Owen’s grin turned into a smirk, then a smile. “Anytime, anywhere. You’ve got all of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
